Steggy One Shots
by chippedtrident
Summary: A collection of Steggy one shots.
1. Agent Carter

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own either of the characters in this story. This is just what I think could have happened. It's called FANfiction for a reason.**

**Summary: A/U. What if Peggy had survived just like Steve? What if Steve got a second chance?**

"Peggy, where are we going?" Steve asks, following her around another corner. The pitter patter of their feet echo down the hallway. The chill in the air makes her shiver. "Here," he says taking off his sweatshirt, "Take it." She smiles tugging it on over her simple black shirt. "Why are we underground?"

"I'll answer all of your questions when we get to the lab," Peggy answers jogging down the hallway.

"Gosh, I hate surprises," he mutters, raking a hand through his hair. He picks up the pace and catches up to her in no time.

"You're working with Fury, get used to it," she says with a slight smirk. He studies the back of her head, trying to place why she looks different.

"You let your hair grow out didn't you?" He finally says.

"Took you long enough. You were good in the war but just awful with girls."

"Yeah, I suppose I was. Err, am," he says as they lapse into silence. She turns right three times, then left twice. Finally, they stop in front of an old lab door. "I take it this is the place," he says opening the door. He inhales a lungful of dust and mildew. "Ack," he says coughing.

"Wrong room," she says.

"What do you," he pauses to cough, "mean wrong room?"

"It's this one," she says pointing to the one right next to it. Steve rolls his eyes and opens that one. "No dust bunnies?" Peggy asks with a tone of mischief.

"None that have attacked me," he says stepping inside. "Why am I here again?" Steve asks changing the topic. He walks deeper into the room, around old tables and broken equipment.

"Steve, how long have you been back?" She asks pulling herself up on the counter. He stays quite, looking around the room. "Everyone you know, and everyone we knew is dead. I've watched a new age come. Technology has improved beyond what we thought possible. I thought I had seen it all in that war. When you became a super soldier. I've been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D since it was formed. I still have yet to meet someone who measured up to you," she says taking a deep breath.

"But you did. You found someone who gave you the world. You fell in love, and got married," Steve says crossing his arms.

"Yes, I did love him," she says. "I don't know how but I did. We were happy, then he died because he found out what my work was. People say it's possible to just move on and forget the pain. Steve," he looks up, "I never forgot you," she says, a sad smile stains her face. "I can't lose you. You're all I have left."

"Don't you have children or family?" Rodgers asks.

"No, I can't have kids," she says leaning back against the cabinets.

"I'm sorry, Peggy I had no idea."

"You can't either," she says. Steve takes a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks hoping he misheard her. "You-you're saying I can never be a dad?"

"I'm sorry Steve I suppose Howard didn't tell you that did he? That was one of the side effects of the super solider program." He shakes his head, and paces back and forth.

"I can't lose you," she says softly. Steve turns around and walks toward her.

"Hey," he says putting a hand on her cheek. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere? I'm sticking around for a long time. Trust me. Who else would annoy you to death?"

"Tony would," she mutters.

"You replaced me that quickly? Ouch," he says a teasing smile on his face. He shoves his hands in his pockets and sits next to her.

"I didn't replace you, he stepped up. Not my fault he's a jerk," she corrects.

"Are you saying I'm a jerk? Wow, first you try to kill me then you insult me," he says shaking his head.

"I did not try to kill you," she says staring at the wall.

"I can think of two occasions. One, when you shot a gun at me, and two when you let the dust bunnies attack me. How could you?" He asks in mock offence.

"Not my fault that mighty Captain America couldn't handle a room of dust."

"It's called allergies. If I remember correctly, you also had them. Didn't you complain about the amount of pollen in Spring?"

"Fine, you win," she says shaking her head.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"You mean the, 'you're seventy years late for our dance' look? Because you didn't show up."

"To be fair you did make a date with a dead man."

"That excuse isn't going to work," she says hopping off the counter and turning toward the door.

"This is not all on me," he says holding his hands up. "We both knew what was going to happen." She glares at him spinning around.

"You can't just stand me up on a date and expect everything to be fine. I went there that day. Even though I knew you wouldn't come. You couldn't come. My heart shattered, I-"

"Peggy, wait. I'm here now. Let's just focus on that okay?" Steve says cutting her off.

"But for how long Steve? How long before you're gone? Forever this time."

"That's the thing, I don't know. I have a feeling I'll be around for a while," he confessing scratching the back of his neck. "How did you survive?" He asks changing the topic.

"What?" Confusion clouds her face.

"How are you still young like me?"

"After," she pauses taking a deep breath. "After you vanished I went through a super soldier experiment. They figured I had a reason to fight I suppose. It was different that yours. I wasn't upgraded for physical strength. I don't have bulging biceps like you, but I have heightened senses. It's quite queer honestly. One of the side effects is I can't have kids, but also my life span is twice as long as most peoples. But I only start aging… in the last thirty years of my life," she says biting her cheek.

"Peg, how do you stand the scraping of forks on plates?" He asks in a teasing tone.

"There's a reason everything I own is plastic," she says with a small smile. She turns her back to him and walks toward the door.

"Margret," Steve says quietly stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" She asks turning around.

"How about that dance? Better late than never right? I will warn you, I still can't dance," he confesses.

"Well good thing you have me for a teacher," she says moving the tables against the wall. "Put your hands on my waist, good. Now I'm going to put my hands around your neck and just sway to the music."

"What music?"

"This," she says pulling out her phone and playing the one song she has on it. They sway until the song ends.

"Peggy, I need to tell you something," he says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" She asks looking at him. He glances down, and kisses her. For anyone else they would have gotten a black eye or some other brutal punishment. But this was Steve Rodgers, Captain America. The boy who had claimed her heart all those years ago. She smiled as they pulled apart.

"Would you give us another shot?" He asks hope filling his face.

"Steve," she says slowly as if it hurt her. "I've changed. I'm not the same person I was seventy years ago. I've done things. Horrible, twisted things. Anything you may have felt, or we may have had is gone. You'll never be able to look me in the eyes again once you know what I did."

"Look at me," he says tilting her chin up. "There is nothing you could have done that would change the way I feel about you." He looked down at her with a small smile. "Tell me your demons, let me help, just like you helped me all those years ago."


	2. Married With Kids

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters unless I created them. This is not cannon, just what I think could happen in an alternate universe. (Also there are Endgame spoilers. Please do not read any farther unless you've seen Endgame).**

**Summary: A/U. Steve and Peggy being married with kids. The title kinda tells you that.**

I lay, curled up on the couch. The rain hits the roof in a steady rhythm. I'm reading a book when I hear a door open.

"Pegs?" Steve calls walking into the living room. "You home?"

"Yes," I say closing my book.

"Hello." He brushes a kiss on my forehead and sits next to me. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not a lot happened. Work was boring as usually. Caught an evil master mind, shot a guy. The normal stuff. How was yours?"

"Pretty uneventful. Saved the world, protected people, helped an elderly lady cross the street. How were the kids? Not too much trouble I hope."

"According to Cassie they were great. It's a good thing she's able to watch them otherwise it's Clint. You and I both remember what happened when he tried to teach Nat how to shoot a bow." He shudders at the memory.

"Mommy?" A voice interrupts. I look at Steve worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just the monsters again. Just go check on him. I'm sure everything is fine. While you're doing that, I'm going to get changed out of this," he says walking down the hall.

"Mommy?" Anth calls again.

"I'm coming," I say, walking toward his room and hear him crying quietly. I rush toward him. "Shh, shh, it's all right. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"The monsters are back," he says, his voice quivering.

"What kind of monsters?"

"I-I don't know. They change. One's big, but the purple one is small," he says sniffling. I rack my brain for what I should do. Then I get an idea.

"Hey, I think I know just the thing to keep the monsters away," I say, gently prying him away from me. He curls up in a ball. Sucking his thumb, tears streaming down his cheeks. I walk into my bed room, twisting my wedding ring worriedly. _What if this is a side effect of the Super Solider serum being passed on?_ I ponder, opening the closet door, I quickly banish the thoughts. I move the clothes a side and open the small storage unit where Steve and I keep the things of our past. His old Captain America suit, my research and files from the years of war. I sift through the old trinkets and clothes. I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Then it hits me. Literally, or I guess I hit it. Hanging from the ceiling is a shield fit for a warrior. The paint still shines as if it was freshly polished… I hear shuffling behind me. I bite back a smile when Steve comes into view with a rag.

"What are you doing?" He asks surprised.

"Grabbing your shield. Why are you here with a polishing rag?"

"I-I was, um…"

"Never mind your polishing needs to wait. I have a better use for it," I say unhooking it.

"Why would you need it?" He asks.

"I just do," I say, carrying it to the toddler's bedroom. Anth is still crying, although more quietly now.

"Hey, I brought you something. See this," I say holding out the shield. "This protected daddy when he was being attacked by monsters too."

"Really?" His face lights up and he tries to pick it up. "It's heavy. How will it… proect me?"

"Protect," I say correcting him. "Like this," I say curling up beside him and holding it over us. "See, we're safe now."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course. Which do you want to hear?"

"One you haven't told me. About daddy winning against the bad guys."

"You want to hear about your father's monsters? Are you sure you can handle it? It's a scary story," I say with a teasing smile.

"I'm a big kid! I can do it," his face changes into a grin.

"Okay, if you say so. When your father became part of the army he was weak and small. Like a twig," I say smiling at the memory.

"But daddy isn't small. He's big and strong," Anth says flexing his tiny muscles.

"He is now, but back then he wasn't. He was the runt of his group. He, um…" I don't know how to explain to a toddler that his father was willing to protect his mates from a grenade, that he became a super solider because of a serum. "Your father got a shot. The stuff they injected him with made him big and strong-"

"Daddy's afraid of needles?" I try not to laugh.

"No, that wasn't the monster. The monster was a red person who did some very bad things."

"Like stealing?"

"Yes, in a way. But he wanted to hurt a lot of people. Your father stopped him."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. Then he slept a really long time. It's time for you to go to bed just like daddy did after he before you wake your sister."

"But I don't want to sleep," Anth complains.

"Anthony," I say sternly. The monsters have been forgotten, his eyes droop with sleep. I can tell he's trying to stay awake. "It is way past your bed time, sleepy man." I get up placing the shield at the foot of his bed.

"Why can't I stay up?"

"Shush. Sleep," I say tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

"Can I see daddy before I go to bed?"

"Of course I'll send him in. I love you, good night."

"Night-night," he says in a sleepy drawl as I close the door.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks stepping out of the bedroom holding his phone.

"Yeah, Anth is just scared of the monsters in his closet or I guess the ones in his dreams. I knew he wasn't ready to go to the circus. I'm pretty sure his 'monsters' were the freaky clowns we saw. It's a wonder his crying didn't wake Nat. That girl can sleep through anything."

"I dread her teenage years," he says.

"Those are going to be awful. Anyway, he wants to say good night to you."

"Okay, I'll do that in a moment. Here, Wanda's on the line, wanted to talk to you about something to do with the anniversary thing tomorrow," he says handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peggy. Everything okay with Anth?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just scared of 'the monsters' is all."

"I've never quite understood why you call him Anth."

"You also call him that."

"True, I guess that is very true. But why that nickname?"

"The reason why I chose to call him by that nickname is because, Tony is the man who saved the world with a snap of his fingers. The one who defeated Thanos and his army. A married billionaire with a child. Anth is a five-year-old, the son of an Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He's going to live his life with that over his head. He doesn't need to live in the shadow of another hero."


	3. Stork Club

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own the Marvel characters in case you were wondering. This is not Cannon. (Do I need to keep putting these? I'm having a hard time being creative here).**

**Summary: Peggy went to the Stork Club on that fateful Saturday. Eight on the dot. Steve's back, but something's a bit off.**

"Steve?" No response. "Steve?" Tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Steve?" She asks for the final time. The tears fall more rapidly. Her shoulders sag. Her breathing becomes more uneven. She holds her head in her hands. Trying to keep the sobbing inside. Trying not to make a scene. Everything feels wrong. A world without Captain America. No, anyone can be a Captain America. Anyone can put on a mask and protect the world. A world without Steve Rodgers. That's what scares her. A boy who would have thrown himself around a grenade to save his team. A man who knew the odds were against him but still fought to save his friend. Captain America was the symbol but Steve was the heart and soul.

After a while her tears stop and she can breathe normally again. She lays her head on the desk listening to the whirl of machines. A hand lands on her shoulder. She doesn't need to look up to see who it is. "Hey," Howard says and stops. "I'm so sorry Peggy." She doesn't answer, not knowing how to respond. Does she cry? Scream? Say nothing? It wasn't his fault that Steve was dead. She stays where she is until he leaves. Her back hurts as she stands up. She gathers her things and heads back to her flat for a long night.

/

She doesn't know why she's here. Why she's even hoping that he'll come. He's dead. She tries to remember that, but she can't. The door of the Stork Club opens slowly. Dread curls in her stomach like tight copper coils as she enters. Laughs and words drift toward her, but she hears none of it. There's an empty booth in the back. She sits down and orders a water, waiting for the man who will not come. Who cannot come. She slowly sips her water, watching couples dance across the floor.

"May I have this dance?" A stranger asks holding out his hand.

"No," she says with a polite smile. How long should she stay before leaving? It's already been five minutes. Maybe he got lost. Who is she kidding he's not coming. Despite the fact she knows he isn't going to show, she stays put slowly sipping her water.

"You sure dear?"

"Yes," her voice is strained and her smile tenses. He leaves asking another woman to dance. A couple men walk over asking to dance with her. Every time she turns them down with a smile and a shake of her head. Her eyes drift toward the clock. Quarter past eight, he's late. He's not coming. Her eyes are trained on the door waiting for the dead man to walk through the door. For him to crack a smile or make a joke. To make some stupid remark about being late or make a fool of himself while dancing.

"What's a pretty lass like you doing by your lonesome love?" A man asks sitting down across from her.

"Waiting for my date," she says looking out at the dance floor. She watches as colorful couples spin and twirl across the dance floor. The man's breath smells and it's obvious he's been drinking.

"You've been here a while. I don't think your boy is comin' around. How about you and I spend some time together?"

"Hey, would you mind giving me and my date a moment alone?" A voice interrupts gaining Peggy's attention.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I don't want no trouble," the drunk man slurs.

"Good then leave," he says as the drunk leaves. He sits across from Peggy who's staring at him. "Hey Pegs."

"Steve?" she asks. It's too much. She avoids eye contact by turning her attention toward the dance floor. She can feel him looking at her. She's both relieved and angry. She remembers how awful this week has been. She clenches her fist around her glass, trying to calm her angry. All she can do is take a deep breath and say, "Follow me." She slides out of her booth and quickly walks toward the back door, not waiting to see if Steve follows. She hears the back door close and spins around.

"How could you?"

"Peggy?" His face looks older than she remembered. Did a week really mess up her memory that badly?

"How could you do this to me? How could you not tell me that you were alive?"

"Whoa, Peggy. Slow down," he says. Something's different. She doesn't even notice, that she's crying. He pulls her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here now."

"Stop, stop get away," she says trying to pull away from him. "You-you how could you?" She asks tears streaming down her cheeks. She hates that he's able to do this. Make her so angry she wants to punch him, but so happy that she wants to kiss him. She gives up struggling, and sags against him.

"Surprise?" He says, more as a question than a well, surprise.

"This is an awful surprise."

"Ouch."

"I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"Wait, how'd you survive?"

"Pure luck. I got scraped up pretty bad, but it's better than being fried."

"Fried? You would have been frozen."

"Here, let's agree to disagree. How about… freezer burned?"

"You still haven't answered my question. This is not going to make me forgive you."

"Maybe not, but it did make you smile. And, I am sorry for what happened. In my defense, it did take a while to get here. After all I was in the Artic…" he says trailing off.

"For the last time, how did you survive that?"

"What the Arctic? Look I have no ill will against icicles, but I have no plans on being one."

"Steve."

"Yes?"

"How did you survive?"

"I was frozen in the ice for seventy years. Then unfrozen, joined a team of superheroes. Skip a head a few years and half of the universe died due to an alien snapping his fingers. Oh, and a time machine was created, which I used to come home."

"Steve."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course not. Something's different about you."

"Really? And what might that be?" He asks cringing. "Gosh I sound like Tony," he mutters.

"I don't know. But trust me, whatever you're hiding I will find it out."

"You wouldn't believe a word of it," he says under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not an idiot like Howard. I can tell when you're lying."

"Apparently not."

"What was that?"

"I just said, 'Then I'll be sure not to lie,'" he says.

"Hmm. You better not," she says, not believing any of it. Steve steps forward, opening the door for Peggy. "How about that dance?" She asks walking in the club. He smiles remembering all the times he's dreamed of this moment. None, quite as perfect as this.

"Only if you lead," he says following her, as the door closes behind them.


	4. Forgotten Anniversary

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Steve Rodgers/Captain America, I do not own Peggy Carter. This is just a fan made story.**

**Summary: Steve and Peggy spend their first wedding anniversary together. (Of course they would. They're married after all). …but it didn't go quite according to plan.**

"Peggy, hi it's Steve. I made plans for tonight. Well, dinner plans that is. I guess I'll see you when you get home. Love you, bye," he says sighing, and ending the voicemail. "What am I doing?" He asks himself, while cutting up carrots. The kitchen is a mess. There's flour all over the counter. Puddles of water on the floor. He walks back to the sink, finding a cracked egg on the floor with the bottom of his foot. He looks up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He notices a piece of cheese on the ceiling. "Peggy's going to kill me," he says to himself. He places two plates and glasses on the table. He sits down in the kitchen, alternating between staring at the oven and clock, waiting until she gets home.

/

"Hello," Peggy calls, opening the front door.

"In the kitchen," Steve says. She walks in, taking off her hat and gloves.

"What in the world happened here?"

"Dinner?"

"You sound like you're asking a question."

"Well, it was supposed to be anyway."

"And what happened?"

"The kitchen and I had a disagreement."

"That much was obvious. Do you care to elaborate?"

"No, not really," he says, looking around at the mess. "There is good news though."

"What might that be?"

"I didn't blow anything up."

"Did you come close?"

"No comment," he says walking into the dining room.

"What's this?" Peggy asks looking at the meal set on the table. It's simple but sweet. Annie's Mac and cheese, ice tea, and burgers.

"Dinner."

"Wait, why is there lettuce and flour all over the kitchen then?"

"I tried to make a salad…"

"You don't need flour for a salad."

"Well I may have knocked it over. It wasn't taped shut and exploded. It could have been worse."

"How so?"

"Eggs. Those would have made it much, much worse."

"There are eggs on the floor. I saw that you tried to sweep them under the island. That's not okay. You're cleaning the kitchen tonight."

"But I cleaned it last night."

"You also made a huge mess."

"True. At least I tried. Today is such a big day, I just thought that you might want me to do something for it."

"Wait, what day is today?"

"You don't know?" Steve asks shocked.

"Umm, I tend to forget dates." Steve takes a deep breath. All the hard work he had done to make tonight special. It may have been for naught if she doesn't remember.

"Think back one year. What happened around this time of year?"

"Howard got out of jail." Steve sighs in defeat.

"Howard has been in jail too many times to count."

"The police have a tally."

"No, Howard was not in jail. I mean, yes he was but that isn't the important thing, or why today is special. We got married. Remember the rings and the vows?"

"Oh my God Steve! I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

"It's fine, Peggy. You've been so busy with work it makes sense," he says pulling out her chair. He tries to mask his hurt with a smile, but she can see through the lie. She's standing in the door way like an idiot. She quickly takes off her shoes and jacket.

"I'm truly sorry Steve," she says sitting down. Steve pushes in her chair and sits across from her. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Don't forget next year?"

"I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay. I mean you did forget the most important day of the year so…" Peggy winces. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. I deserve it."

"No, no you don't. No matter what you don't." They eat their meals, talking about their days. How Steve saved a cat, and Peggy cracked a case. They skirt around the fact that Peggy forgot what today was and try to make the best of it. Once they are both finished, Steve stands up taking his and Peggy's plates into the kitchen. He brings out a small deformed cake. Peggy looks up and a look of understanding crosses her face.

"Ah, so this is why there was flour and eggs all over the kitchen."

"Yes, well I tried to make a cake… it didn't go quite according to plan," he says handing her a fork. She takes a bite and spits it back out.

"That. Is. Awful," she says between coughs. "I'm sorry I forgot, but did you have to poison me?"

"Is it really that bad?" He asks taking a bite. "Oh, that is really bad." He starts coughing. "I think I did something wrong."

"You are a genius. Not even Howard could have figured that one out."

"I'm sensing your sarcasm."

"That's good. What did you do? I mean, other than switching salt for sugar. This is the worst cake I have ever had."

"Thanks. I figured that much. Maybe the culinary explosion in the kitchen can help?"

"You made a grave mistake. What flavor was it supposed to be?"

"Vanilla…" Steve says, slowly heading back to the kitchen. "As I thought," he says walking back out with a bottle. "I may have accidently switched the vanilla and the nasty…"

"The nasty?"

"Oh, Tony and I were making these concoctions. It's basically a ton of random ingredients mashed together. We were making one for Bruce, but he never showed."

"How did you mistake it for vanilla?"

"We put a lot of vanilla in it. It was meant as a prank. Plus, when I was baking I had bigger issues to think about."

"Well, I appreciate this," she says standing. "But, I'm going to go get changed. I'll be right back," Peggy says kissing his cheek. She walks into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Steve throws the rest of the cake away, and starts filling the sink with hot, soapy water. He washes and dries the dishes putting them away in the cabinets. Next he starts to work on scrubbing the counters free of flour and who knows what.

"Steve?"

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

"Can you come in here?" Steve washes his hands and walks into the bedroom. In her hands is a large book. "This is for you. Happy anniversary." Steve picks it up. It's a scrap book. He opens it, and sees his picture. He leafs through it. Photos and photos of Steve tell the story of his life. The life before the army, and the life after it.

"Did you really forget?"

"No, of course not. Do you honestly think I would forget such an important day? Maybe in twenty years, but not today."

"Thank you for this."

"You are welcome. Now we have a kitchen to clean."

"We?"

"Of course. You created that mess for me. I should help," she says walking out to the kitchen.

"I've told you I loved you right?" Steve asks as they look at the mess around them.

"More times than I can count," Peggy says, smiling. He looks up briefly, just in time to watch that doomed piece of cheese fall right onto Peggy's head. "Steven!" She says glaring.

"I love you."

"You're not forgiven."

"Please? Can't you be mad at the cheese? After all it is the one who attacked you. I just helped it get where it needed to be."

"The cheese is innocent. You are not."

"Alright. Can you at least save your anger for tomorrow?"

"Fine," she says annoyed.

"I love you."

"I know."


	5. A Letter To The Dead

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. This is not cannon, nor am I claiming that it is.**

**Summary: Peggy is trying to deal with her feelings. She decides to write Steve a letter.**

Dear Steve,

You're dead. I know that. It hasn't quite set in I suppose. Sometimes I think I see your hair or hear your laugh. I see you everywhere. It's odd, you've been gone for over a year, I can still picture your eyes or your smile. Somehow, I've started to forget your voice. That scares me. No picture or recording will ever be able to capture you perfectly. You'll always be an imperfect memory now. My imperfect memory.

I know that you'll never read this. That I'll never see you again. Knowing that, it hurts. A lot. Steven Rodgers, you were the second man to ever steal my heart. One day I might meet a good man. Maybe I'll even move on. Or maybe, I never will. Either way, I'm going to be okay. It's going to be tough. You've set the bar pretty high, absurdly high. It's been over a year now. I thought I could move on. I made the same mistake with him as I did with you. I held on for too long. Then, he left and I finally faced my feelings. When I let myself hope, he was gone. Just like you. The difference is that he's alive and happy, and you're, well, dead. The future. It's a funny thing isn't it? Never what it seems to be. I wonder if we would have had a happy life together. If we would have gotten married and had kids. Would they take after you or me? If you were still here, maybe people wouldn't think of me as your weak love interest. No, but as the woman who fought beside Captain America. I shouldn't dwell on things that can never be.

I should have told this before you died. I should have told you I loved you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that we never got to grow old together. I'm sorry I… couldn't save you. That I didn't have what it took. But, most importantly, I'm sorry you had to die. I don't know what to do. Everyone I get close to gets hurt. During the war, I had a purpose. But now… I don't feel like that at all. Last person I told this to ended up dead. But, you're already dead. I guess it doesn't make much of a difference at this point.

I don't even know how you died. Was it painful? Did you suffer? Did you drown? Did you freeze? Did you feel alone? So many questions. I have so many bloody questions. Ones I'll never get answers to. At least not in this life time. Jarvis says I don't need to carry the world on my shoulders. That no one could. But, you could. You did. He seems to think that you relied on me. That, you needed me. It's absurd, I know. Part of me wants to believe, that maybe you did. That you and I could have had that dance. I'm going in circles. You're dead, and yet I feel as if you're alive. Somewhere far, far away. I can't wrap my head around the fact that you're not coming back. I went to the Stork Club. I did, and I can't regret it. You weren't there, but for a brief minute I thought you were. I imagined dancing with you. Teaching you, hearing your jokes. I'd welcome you stepping on my feet even. Just one more day with you. One more hour. I just want one more second. I miss you. I hate that you broke my heart. You did so much good. You were more than a kid from Brooklyn. You were, are and will always be Steve Rogers. Or in other words, you are Captain America. Not the one the world saw, but the one I did. Nothing will ever change that.

Steve, this letter, this is my goodbye. I'm sorry for all we lost. I'm sorry that I never got to go dancing with you. The one thing I do not regret, is meeting you. For falling in love with you. For fighting side by side with you. For having my heart broken by you. You have given the world one thing no one else could. That thing is hope. And, for that, Steve Rogers I thank you. But, now as I write on my desk, pen in hand, I find these next words hard to write. Once I write this down it cannot be erased. The ink and the paper became one. Just like how you became a part of me. That part of me that asks, "What would Steve do?" As many unanswered questions I have, I must finally write this. No amount of tears will ever change what has happened. We may have won the war on paper, but we lost in reality. Steve Rogers, thank you for your sacrifice. Thank you for all you gave this world. Steve, our story is over. Our book is closed, but, it is not erased. Let me say this once more. Thank you Steve for all you taught me, and for being the one I fell in love with. And. with this, I let you go.

Goodbye Steve.

Your one and only,

Margret Carter


	6. Goodbye Peggy

**Disclaimer**

**I still do not own Marvel, nor is this Cannon. Enjoy your day and don't sue me. Thanks!**

**Summary: Steve wrote Peggy a letter to say goodbye a couple months after her funeral.**

Dear Peggy,

Hi… I thought you should know I'm alive and well here. Apparently I was asleep for almost seventy years. That's a life time, and I spent it sleeping. I'm ninety-eight now, It's 2016 here. Once again I don't look my age. It's funny how history repeats itself.

Anyway, you're dead. You weren't when I first got here. Or woke up, not exactly sure what the proper terminology is. It was a while until I learned you were alive. I shouldn't tell you this. It could mess up the future, but you're already dead so what's the worst that can happen? You died in your sleep, painlessly. I visited you a couple times. It was selfish I know, but… I didn't want to see you. I didn't want to see you old, gray, and wrinkled. At least, not without me by your side. I eventually did go and visit you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. Harder than putting that ship in the water. Back then, I knew I was saving you and the world. It was worth it, but seeing you like that, was completely different type of pain. I couldn't save you, but, I owed you that much for standing you up at the Stork Club.

I buried you. That was one of the hardest things I've ever done. And, I've buried a lot of people. Natasha, you might have known her. Russian spy, red hair, likes black. Ringing any bells? Well, she keeps trying to find me a date. I understand why, but I can't move on. None of them are you. None can compare. Oh, and while we're on the topic of romance, I kissed your niece. I thought you should know. She and I, we're not a thing. Sharon is a lot like you, it wasn't right. You know what I mean. As I said it didn't turn into anything. In fact, I'm currently on the run from the law. I'm different than the last time you saw me. I'm not fighting for a country or against a mutant. I'm fighting to survive. I feel like that kid from Brooklyn, powerless. I can't help like I used to. My purpose is gone now. I'm just a villain in a story. The bad guy in the eyes of the law.

This probably doesn't make sense, but I don't have time to tell you all that has happened in the past few years. Bucky's alive, and you got married, well I was still frozen when that happened. Howards son hates me, and I might have really messed up a guy's family life. Apparently you worked with Hank Pym, well he made a suit that can shrink or giantasize someone. (I have no idea if that's a real word). Well Tony (Howards kid) and I had a falling out over some government law type things. Long story short, the Avengers spilt. I recruited Scott (the shrink guy) to help me fight. I screwed up Peggy. I screwed up bad. I hope you can forgive me for that.

I relied on you more than you know. It was hard not having you to talk to. This time is different. It's the place we only dreamed of. A place where Gods of myth are real. Men fly around in metal suits. A man can turn into a beast. A team of people can save the world. It's also a place without you. I think that's the hardest part. Watching people suffer is hard enough, but without you helping… that makes it so much worse. I don't have much time, we're getting ready to move again.

I guess, this is my only way to say goodbye now. I wish I could find my way back to you. The past is the past, and you were happy. Even if it wasn't with me I'm okay with that. If I could change the past I don't know if I would now. You were happy and had kids. I wouldn't want to take that away from you. Or maybe we wouldn't work out. God knows what would happen. Either way, it doesn't matter. You're the only girl I've ever loved, and the only one I ever will. Peggy, you have all of my heart and I don't plan on giving it to anyone else. Goodbye Peggy Carter. I love you.

With all my heart,

Steven Rogers


End file.
